


A Field of Flowers

by ItsametaphorGwil



Category: Jamestown (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:39:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 14,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27104356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsametaphorGwil/pseuds/ItsametaphorGwil
Summary: When a troubled young girl arrives in the settlement of Jamestown to find that her betrothed was sent to the gallows, she has to fight for her place to stay or she will be shipped back to England. Will Lucille find love or will all fall apart?
Relationships: Samuel Castell/Reader
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

Walking off that ship her legs felt like jelly, Lucille Smith had spent 114 days on the passage across the Atlantic from London to the colony of Virginia’s settlement called Jamestown.   
After months at sea, land had come to be a foreign concept to all those that had embarked on such a long passage, leaving nothing else for it Lucille spent all her days bonding with the other females that were on the ship. Two other young ladies had come to be her friends, something that they all agreed was needed if they were all to settle for a life in their new town.   
Lucille, like many others hadn’t met the man that had paid for her passage across the ocean. All she knew was that she was there to make a good wife all while making a new life for herself. Although she loved England, there was something about Jamestown that just screamed adventure to her and from the get-go she knew she had to find a way for herself to be taken there.  
Holding onto her pale blue skirt, Lucille carefully made her way down the gang way towards the wharf where she joined her friends Alice and Verity. The line was long and the wait longer as each woman was called forward to meet their partners. The young brunettes’ eyes wandered as she glanced over the crowd of men that had gathered for the arrival of the ship. Many were scruffy but there were also men dressed fine that it was obvious that they asserted some sort of authority over the settlement.  
Her emerald eyes so full of wonder soon landed on a pair of piercing blue ones, it was like some sort of trance. Here she was standing in a line, her fingers crossed like a young girl with a school crush that the man that the pair of blue eyes belonged to was to be her betrothed.   
The man that had caught the attention of young Lucille was of course the Virginia Company’s recorder Samuel Castell. He stood alongside his maid Mercy in the most striking Green jacket and cloak, a pair of white gloves in his hand. His brown locks were tamed along with the beard that adorned his chin. Lucille’s gaze didn’t go unnoticed as his eyes locked with hers, Samuel offered the girl a kind smile, he tried to ignore the almost butterfly like feelings, it was wrong for a man to have the feelings for another mans woman but not just that, his whole reputation was on the line. He was brought back to reality when Mercy nudged him pointing to the beautiful blonde woman disembarking the ship, Jocelyn, his soon to be wife he bumped into on his travels back home in England.   
Lucille came back to reality when Verity asked her a question.  
“Do you think Mistress Woodbryg is the luckiest woman alive in Jamestown to land herself in the arms of such a well-off man?” her Irish accent had become a soothing sound throughout the passage.   
“Huh? Oh, right, umm…no comment. You never know, we haven’t even met our husbands yet, we might have struck it lucky too, y’know”   
Lucille hid the disappointment in her voice as she watched the recorder and his soon to be wife disappear towards the settlement hand in hand.   
The Wharf was slowly but surely beginning to get empty and soon it was only Lucille left. Slumping her bag over her shoulder she made her way up to the man behind the table.   
“Excuse me, you wouldn’t mind telling me what I’m supposed to do?” she asked softly as she placed the heavy sack at her feet.   
“My apologies Mistress?” he raised an eyebrow as he lifted some sheets of paper   
“Smith, Lucille Smith” her tone came out ruder than intended, she was exhausted and craving a place to rest her aching limbs  
“Smith…Smith…” the man muttered under his breath as he scanned the pages in front of him “Ah,yes, here we are Smith…I hate to inform you but your betrothed was sent to the gallows only a couple of days ago for treason. You’re going to have to wait another few week for the ship to embark on the journey back or find yourself a husband.”  
Lucille couldn’t find the words to reply, or more so, something that was appropriate. Picking up the sack of her belongings she made for inside the settlement.   
First impressions weren’t that great but just like the streets of her hometown there was mud everywhere making it impossible to keep the bottom of her skirt clean or her shoes for that matter. The homes were small but simple enough for their use.  
The Tavern was the only appropriate place that Lucille could think of to stay until she sorted out how she was going to path her way in Jamestown. She knew she had little money to pay for her stay, but she could trade that for valuable skills.   
Settled in the backroom amongst some hay, Lucille set about working a plan out on how she was going to stay in Jamestown and what she would do to earn some coins here and there.   
Her search started bright and early the next morning. Dressed in her finest dress she walked along the muddy streets of the town, she had heard on her passage over that Governor George Yardley and his wife were looking for a servant to help with the upkeep of their small cottage.   
As she came to the front of the small cottage her heart got caught in the back of her throat as she glanced through the windows. Her heart thumped causing her to back away.   
What was it that had gotten into her?


	2. Chapter 2

Samuel Castell stood inside the governor’s cottage discussing company business. His voice was raspy and smooth, just how Lucille imagined it. She didn’t want to interrupt but her days in Jamestown were numbered if she couldn’t get herself a man or at least the job of a maid.   
As she stood ready to knock, she felt a presence behind her.   
“Ah, Mistress Smith, what could we help you with on this visit? Unless you’re snooping” Temperance Yeardley, an older woman and wife to the governor stood in front of the brunette.  
Lucille stood stunned for a couple of seconds as she let her mind think over what she had just been asked, me snooping? Before turning around “Oh, not snooping Lady Yeardley, I was on my way to talk to you actually but realised that your home was busy and was about to turn back”  
“Is that so? Well, what would you like to speak about?” she asked as she gripped tightly onto the leather covered bible in her hand, almost if evil would come if she was so much as to let it go.   
“I over heard on the ship that you and your husband were to be looking for a maid to help with the upkeep of your home” Lucille adjusted her cloak as she fished her mind for the right words “and I’d like to offer my services. Back home in England I worked part time as a maid for a wealthy family. I still know all the tricks.”  
Temperance raised an eyebrow as she listened to Lucille present her case before nodding “That’s very kind of you, Mistress Smith, I shall offer you employment until you can find yourself a husband. After all God did grace Jamestown with the presence of women to bless the men with wives and bearers of babes” she smiled softly “You may start tomorrow morning early after morning bible reading at five, you may join me for that if you so wish”  
“Thank you, Lady Yeardley, I promise I won’t as so much let you down. As for the bible reading, I’d like to turn you down on that one. I do my morning prayers at sunrise, it’s the only piece of home life I can really keep around here” she gave the most sincere smile as she moved to let the governors wife access to her own home but as she stepped back she hadn’t noticed where she was putting her feet.  
Lucille closed her eyes preparing for the impact she was about to have with the stick wet mud, but it never came. The only sensation she could feel was like she was floating on a cloud of cotton. Her emerald eyes opened to be met with the same piercing blues eyes they landed on at the Wharf a day prior. Her breath caught in the back of her throat again as she became a rambling mess.   
“I’m so so sorry, sir, I…I... didn’t seem to be watching these clumsy feet of mine and misplaced my footing…” she rambled hopelessly as her cheeks went a soft shade of rose.   
“I can assure you that it’s alright Miss, the main thing is are you alright?” Samuel asked as he gazed over the young woman in his arms as he set her upright. She was absolutely gorgeous, he thought as he let her go taking a step back.   
Lucille nodded as she dusted off her skirt making sure that everything was in place, not wanting to look anymore like a fool in front of the man who simply took her breath away, no other words were needed to describe how she was feeling.   
“Umm, yes, I’m alright, thank you from saving me from hitting the muck. I’m Lucille” she held her hand out for him to shake   
“Samuel Castell” he took her delicate hand in his large one before placing a soft and gentle kiss on her porcelain coloured skin. “It’s no problem, I couldn’t just ignore a young lady when she was about to fall. I hope to see you around more Lucille, it was nice meeting you” His smile could make any woman swoon for miles on end, never mind poor Lucille.   
From afar, Jocelyn Woodbryg watched on, deep down she truly didn’t love Samuel, but it didn’t mean she couldn’t pretend. As Samuel began to make his way back towards his own home, Jocelyn chose her time to swoop in like the saint she made out to be.   
Lucille watched with a heavy heart as the gorgeous blonde woman linked her arm with the recorder and laugh at something he had said.   
A week had passed since Lucille had arrived in Jamestown, the young girl had got herself a small chalet on the edge of the town, nothing to fancy or big, just the right size for a bed and some chairs.   
Whilst humming the tune of a nearby songbird, her long bony fingers worked in the soap on the weekly wash by the river edge. She was the first to arrive at the spot and the last of the maids there. The girl liked to make sure everything was done perfectly for her employers.   
Samuel Castell was returning from a walk along the riverbank as he spotted the figure sat at the waters edge, her humming capturing his attention. As to not startle the brunette, he decided if it was best that he kept walking.  
Lucille was more observant than most had penned her out to be and had spotted the recorder out of the corner of her eye. “Are you just going to walk by without as much as a good afternoon, Master Castell?” she asked as she placed the shirt down in the wicker basket at her feet.   
“I didn’t want to startle you, Mistress Smith and please, call me Samuel” he smiled as he took a seat on the riverbank beside her   
“That’s very kind of you, Samuel. You may call me Lucille if you’d wish” she smiled a genuine smile as she moved to finish washing Governor Yeardley’s shirt  
“How about Lucy? It’s shorter and less formal sounding” the suggestion made Lucille’s cheeks heat up, it was a simple suggestion, but no one had ever shortened her name. Nodding she agreed as she folded the cream coloured cloth into the wicker basket “So, how are you finding being a maid to the Yeardley’s?”   
“I’m really enjoying it if I’m honest, I’m not one to sit round all day and do nothing with my time. It’s a routine and one that makes the bread” she said softly as she began to stand up.   
The grass was still damp from the morning dew making it extremely slippy and as Lucille nattered on about how working for her employers her footing became slippery and before she knew it, she was on top of the handsome recorder. Gulping she gazed up at him red in the face as neither of them moved.   
Samuel’s mind raced miles per minutes as his gaze caught those of the emerald eyed beauty inf front of him, was it fate that kept bringing them together like this? He knew it was wrong, but he began to edge closer until his nose was nuzzled against hers and just as their lips were about to meet, the two acquaintances had to quickly jump apart causing Lucille to lose her balance.  
“Lucille Smith! I’ve been looking all over for that face of yours!”


	3. Chapter 3

“Lucille Smith! I’ve been looking all over for that face of yours!”

Lucille felt her heart drop as they quickly moved apart. This is wrong, she thought feeling like a doe trapped in the torch light of a pack of hunters, I could be trialled for this, god sake Lucille, you’ve really did it this time, an almost married man, really?   
Samuel cleared his throat as he stood up “Well, I bid you a good day Mistress Smith, just be careful next time. The current is quite strong in the river, wouldn’t want a drowning on our hands” he said with a sincere smile before making his way back along the forged path towards the settlement. Get a grip, Samuel! You’re marrying Jocelyn in a week, don’t ruin things now. He shook his head at his thoughts as his large hand ran through his brown locks, displacing them from his usual neat upkeep. Settling into his chair at his desk, the recorder let out a large sigh as he picked up his quill and began to write in a frustrated manner.   
Alice Kett stood at the top of the riverbank; her eyebrows raised at the scene that had just unfolded in front of her. Placing her basket that contained loaves of bread down she helped Lucille with her washing basket. “Either my eyes are playing tricks on my brain, but did I just see you with Master Castell?”   
The brunette dusted off her skirt as she took a deep breath “How much did you see?” she asked almost rushed   
“Enough to know that you’re already heads over heels for him, but you need to snap out of it. You could be trialled and hung for loving another woman’s man. Lucille, it’s not right. You mustn’t be alone with Master Castell, you hear?” Alice’s words sunk in causing Lucille’s eyebrows to furrow before she let out a defeated sigh.  
“I hear you, I know the consequences…it’s just…uh never mind” her voice was heavily laced with defeat and heartbreak “I need to get these back to the Yeardley’s before starting on my own batch of loaves. What were you looking for me for?”   
“Ah, yes, I’m set to marry Silas. Henry’s dead… he and Silas went upriver, and the boat blew up…” she smiled as her eyes brimmed with tears of joy.  
Lucille pulled her friend in for a tight hug “Alice! That’s great, I’m happy for you…” her pearly white teeth were on show as she smiled before letting Alice go  
The two girls parted ways as Lucille made her way back to her home after dropping the freshly washed laundry to the governor’s cottage. She sang softly as she kneaded a corn bread dough before placing it in the tiny cloame oven. It would do the young girl a couple of days meals before she would have to make a new one.  
For many a night, Lucille tossed and turned as she let her thoughts torment her, keeping her from a goodnights sleep. For many an hour she lay wide awake staring at the wooden ceiling.   
That night was no different to the others but rather than lay hopelessly staring up at the roof that confined her thoughts, she simply slipped her cloak over her night gown before pulling shoes on her feet. 

Although, it was deemed as unsafe for a woman to be outside the settlement at this time of night, Lucille didn’t care as what the towns folk didn’t know wouldn’t hurt them. Following the path, she came to a field illuminated by the moonlight, wading amongst the flowers she found a secluded spot and sat down. Back home the night sky had become her closest comfort and it was no difference here in Jamestown.   
Lucille hummed softly as she pulled her tattered old cloak tighter around her skinny frame. It was peaceful and relaxing, ah just like being at home! she thought as she closed her eyes for a few seconds.   
“Can’t sleep?” the velvety soft voice broke her from her trance. Lucille’s eyes opened as she craned her neck round to glance at the owner of the voice.  
The young maid shook her head before opening her mouth to answer “Could ask the same, Samuel. Jocelyn keeping you up at night?”   
Alice’s words rang through Lucille’s head, thinking if she came across as rude, he’d leave her alone…but deep down she really didn’t want that.  
The tall handsome recorder motioned to the spot beside Lucille waiting on her approval before sitting down in the field “I can’t sleep, my mind can’t keep replaying what happened the other day by the river. I know it’s not right in any way, but I just can’t help but think it all over” a sigh left his chapped lips as he looked at his hands.  
“I’ve been awake for nights on end, tossing and turning as my mind is on override. What happened that day Samuel…it was…” she took a deep breath as she got ready to lie “it was all a miscommunication and if you aren’t satisfied with your wife to be then that’s your business but please don’t bring me into your life, I don’t want to be there”  
Lucille turned her head hoping the lack of light and her hood stopped him from seeing the tears that had began to slide down her porcelain face.   
Samuel sighed again as he tilted his head to the side, he could tell by the way she would not so subtly sniffle, that she was crying. He leaned over moving her to look at him by placing a finger under her chin. His fingers calloused from the amount of writing he did on a daily basis. “Now hold on a minute, Luce…” he whispered as if his words would shatter her whole being “ I would believe all that if it weren’t for those tears…it sure doesn’t seem like some sort of miscommunication to me. As for Jocelyn…well that’s a story for another day”   
She tried to avoid his gaze, but it was too hard not to gaze into those magnificent blue orbs, as blue as the sea. Lucille felt her whole façade crumble with each word that left his pale but chapped lips.   
“Samuel, we can’t…you and me…we can’t be seen together, I need to go, I can’t be here with you” she tried to go but his large hand cupped her dainty one in a gentle but caring grasp  
“Please, Luce, let’s not think about that right now. No one will find us here, it’s a safe place. I come here a lot, believe me.” His gaze turned to one of sincerity as he looked fondly at the goddess like woman in front of him. “Maybe if we let all the pent-up tension here tonight, we’ll be able to get back to normal day to day life tomorrow”   
Lucille’s heart was caught in her mouth again as she couldn’t find any words to use but nodded all the same.   
Samuel moved his hands to cup her rose dusted cheeks as he leaned in closer, his calloused thumbs gently caressing the skin that they were upon and within the blink of an eye their lips met. The kiss was long but gentle and love filled, it was nothing like Lucille had ever experienced nor Samuel for that matter. It wasn’t like Jocelyn’s fevered kisses that were at the expense of luring him into bed for information. He wasn’t as blind as she thought he was.   
The emerald eyed sweetheart was the first to pull away, her forehead resting against his as her eyes stayed shut. It was like she was floating on cloud nine. Her whole body numb from the sheer feeling of love.   
He gently moved so he was laying down on top of his cloak, manoeuvring her to cuddle in beside him as he gazed up into the star filled sky. No words were needed as the two revelled in each other’s presence.   
Her long nimble fingers worked on threading flowers together as she made a flower crown, she hummed softly the same tune she had done when doing laundry by the river.   
Samuel admired how engrossed she was in threading flowers and how peaceful it was just to lay in the arms of one another without any interruptions. Every so often he would lean down to place a gentle kiss on her forehead.   
After some time of just laying amongst the flowers, Lucille felt that the whole ordeal had to end before they were caught. Sitting up she placed a gentle kiss to Samuel’s lips   
“I hate for this to end but it’s best if I head back so that we don’t get caught come sunrise” she said softly, leaning over she thread a light blue flower through the button hole of his tunic before placing one last kiss to his lips and disappearing into the night.   
Samuel shook his head of all sinful thoughts as he made his own way back to the settlement. It was times like these that he was thankful that Jocelyn was staying with another family.   
He was shaken from his thoughts by a voice.  
“Recorder Castell, what are you doing at a time like this?”


	4. Chapter 4

“Recorder Castell, what are you doing at a time like this?”  
Secretary Farlow, a well-dressed gentleman that was very highly regarded amongst some of the town folk. Even at the crack of dawn, his ruff still seeming to sit perfectly around his neck. His beady eyes narrowing into its normal scowl.  
Samuel grasped onto the dark green velvet cloak that draped over his left shoulder as he worked on an excuse, something that wouldn’t make the secretary suspect anything. “I had to visit Jocelyn, she sent for me. Not feeling to well and as her soon to be husband I have a duty to be there for her” mentally patting himself on the back he looked back at Farlow.  
Raising an eyebrow as he moved to walk past the taller man “Oh what a shame that may be, send my regards to your wife for me” his voice laced with a kind of irony.   
The recorder let out a breath he hadn’t realised he was holding as he managed to slip back into his home without any further questioning.   
Lucille had made it back into her shoe box of a house without any interrogation unlike Samuel and as if some kind of magic, as her messed dark auburn hair hit her pillow, she was out cold, into a deep slumber. It had seemed that her conscious had come to rest with the past few day’s events.  
A small grunt elated from Lucille’s soft pink lips as she carried the heavy pales of water. Her caramel coloured shawl slipping more off her shoulders with each step. Temperance Yeardley had given her the day off after noticing how hard the young girl had been working day in, day out. But as it seemed sleep was for the wicked as she had errands to run for her own home.  
Her conversation with Mercy was interrupted as Jocelyn came marching over, like an angered bull chasing the red rag that was waved in front of its face.   
“Mercy! I thought I demanded that you grab the attention of the doctor right away? But here I find you blabbering away with this common whore” she barked as she eyed Lucille up.  
“But ma’am you asked me to fetch a pale of water…” blinking Mercy began to stutter as she tried to recall her Mistress’s words.  
“Don’t talk back to me child! Just do it!” Jocelyn raised her hand striking the younger maid. Mercy flinched as she dropped the wooden pale causing its contents to spill before rushing off to find Doctor Priestly   
Lucille was stunned at the words “Common whore? Who do you think you are calling me a common whore? Not just that, you lifted your hand to an innocent child, one who only wishes to keep you and your betrothed happy” she snapped as she placed the pales at her feet.   
Jocelyn moved forward, closer to the brunette’s ear as she muttered only loud enough for Lucille to hear. “I know about you and Samuel, I know about your late night get together…I warn you, stay away from Samuel or else.” She moved away as if nothing had happened making her way towards the doctor’s.   
Leaning down to lift the pails of water, she felt the feeling of fear pent up inside her body, a heavy feeling pressuring down on her shoulders. Reaching her small home, she placed the pales by the soup pots. Lucille sat down on her bed, her hands rubbing her face. What could she mean by or else? She doesn’t truly love him, why does Jocelyn care so much? Her mind reeled over each thought, with each passing moment she felt herself getting more anxious and before long her vision turned black.   
Lucille woke hours later with a pounding head, another more pain filled groan left her lips as she got up but it wasn’t just the pounding in her head she could hear but her door.   
Quickly standing up she made her way to open the wooden door.   
Samuel stood with a worried expression, a sigh releasing from his lips as he saw her standing in front of her. He had originally attended to visit as a token of appreciation on the corn bread she had left to Mercy to bring back but when there was no answer from the door her gazed through the window to see Lucille passed out on the floor. Worry and panic filled the mind of the recorder, his love lay there helpless and he couldn’t do anything, but his mind eased after she finally answered his knocks.  
She grabbed his arm pulling him in before quickly shutting the door after checking no one was around. “Samuel! You can’t be seen here; you need to go. Jocelyn knows, she’s warned me…what if she outs me to the Governor? I’ll be hung…” tears began to slide down her pale cheeks as she began to let out ugly sobs.  
His arms reached forward pulling her into his chest “shh, pretty girls don’t cry” he whispered soothingly as he rubbed her back. Although, he seemed calm, deep down Samuel was worried, he didn’t know what the full potential of Jocelyn, but he knew he simply couldn’t marry her but needed a plausible reason as to why. “It’s going to be okay. She wouldn’t do such a thing, I’ll be sure of that, just let me handle this. Don’t worry that little head of yours” he held her close until she began to calm down.  
Lucille moved a hand up to rub her eyes, but his thumbs had bet her to it as he gently wiped the tears from her face. Her gaze moved up to look into his blue orbs “I’m scared, Samuel…to her, I’m just a common whore” her voice was strained but filled with emotion.   
Samuel clenched his jaw before relaxing as he saw the fear that flashed in Lucille’s emerald orbs. “I must go and speak with her…meet me in the field in the moonlight” pressing a soft kiss to her forehead he left swiftly.   
Lucille pulled the silk hood of her cloak up as she stood patiently waiting on her forbidden lover. Her dainty hands shook as she glanced around, scared that she was being watched.   
His hands reached forward to place a touch on her shoulder to make her realise he was here but instead it made her jump in fright before soon relaxing as she realised it was safe to do so. Laying a sheet on the ground he motioned for her to sit beside him.   
She wordlessly sat down close enough to feel the warmth radiate off his body as she looked at him waiting to see if he would speak first.   
“I can’t marry her, Luce, I simply can’t do it. I feel as though she’s betrayed me before I even as much have bound me and her by marriage” his words were followed by an exasperated sigh and his hand moving to grasp hers, an attempt to stop the shakes.   
“You need to, Samuel. You were both meant to be together. Her beauty outshines me alone never mind her smarts and the ability to wear nice things. I’m just a servant…” her words were stopped as he placed his lips against hers softly before pulling away.   
“Lucille…stop it. You are way more beautiful than you give yourself credit for and a lot more gorgeous than Jocelyn. I couldn’t care less about smarts and as for nice things, once I clear things up and break things off with her, I’ll spoil you, buy you gorgeous dresses, nice hats, jewellery and anything your heart desires” he spoke sincerely   
“But why? What makes you so sure that you want to be with me and not Jocelyn?” she asked   
“Damn it, because I love you Lucille Smith!”


	5. Chapter 5

“Damn it, because I love you Lucille Smith!”  
Lucille’s eyes widened as the words left his mouth, small tears sparkled in the corner of her eyes but this time they weren’t tears of sadness. His hands moved up to cup her face as he began to caress her cheeks, her small porcelain hands covering his. Neither moved their gaze off one another. Her bottom lip quivered as she searched his eyes for anything to show that what he had just said was a lie but there was nothing.   
“I love you too, Samuel but how can we be together if fate doesn’t want to allow us?” her voice barely arose above a whisper   
“I’ll work it out, I promise. We just need to be patient and I know it’s not easy, but I promise the end result will be one of grace” he spoke with a genuine tone “we just need to have hope”  
The young girl nodded as she placed a soft and gentle kiss to his cheek “I will continue to work and ignore Jocelyn as much as I can. The day we can show our love amongst the settlement is the day I will be sincerely happy”  
Samuel smiled as he pulled her into a hug burying his head in the crook of her neck. “I can’t wait to marry you, be able to wake up beside you and call you my own” he whispered   
Lucille smiled as her arms wrapped around his torso, taking in his scent, a wonderful mix of lavender and freshly washed cotton. Closing her eyes, she tried to memorise the scent as she knew they’d be apart until the day they could safely unite.   
Her hands moved down to take his as she placed them on her face again “I want this night to be memorable and although I can’t give myself to you until marriage, I want to show you just how much love and care I have for you, Master Castell. I can tell you’re deeply worried and stressed, let me massage those knots from your back”  
Lucille moved to kneel behind the recorder, discarding him of his cloak and night shirt before beginning to work on massaging his back while leaving soft kisses between his shoulder blades.   
Samuel let out a soft groan as he closed his eyes, her hands can work magic, I wonder what else they could do…no stop Samuel, innocent thoughts...   
Once she was satisfied she placed a chaste kiss to his lips before she stood up pulling her hood back up on her cloak “Goodnight my love, I’ll see you in church and around the settlement but refrain from contacting me until its safe” Lucille placed a pale blue flower in the button hole of his shirt just like last time.  
Lucille walked through the settlement, her hood covering the dark curls that fell from her head in grace. It was quiet out, only passing a few people that were returning to their homes from the out houses or vice versa. She simply smiled and nodded at their acknowledgements as she made her way back into the comforts of her home.  
Unpinning her hair and removing the damaged silk of her cloak, the girl moved under her covers to lay her auburn coloured locks against the cream pillow.   
The week passed and as it seemed, it had gone a lot slower without the late night visits to the field of flowers. Her days started with a prayer and ended with her newly found hobby of tapestry, something that Lady Yeardley had taught her while she tended to their home. Lucille’s fingertips were punctured and wounded from the constant torment of needles poking at the skin as she fed the thread through the fabric.   
Of course, working in the household of the governor of Jamestown held the issue of the constant business of one Samuel Castell, although the two secret lovers exchanged glances and soft smiles. Nothing outside these exchanges were made.   
The evening of a Wednesday night, Lucille had busied herself sewing in patches on her only best dress. She hummed away as she worked, her foot tapping on the wooden floorboards adding to the melody she hummed. Her work was interrupted by a simple knock to the door. That’s funny…its almost dusk, who would be at the door?  
Standing from the wooden chair that had her rear numb, she made to the door and opened it. Mistress Woodbryg stood tall and mighty at the door, no mercy at her side and no Samuel.   
Lucille found herself grow with fear as she glanced at the lady on her doorstep  
“Mistress Woodbryg, what do I owe the pleasure of this visit?” she asked with a sweet tone.   
“Ahh, Mistress Smith is one woman not allowed to spend time with another to forge a close friendship? I feel we got off on the wrong foot, I’d like to sort that, here, I have some excess bread from mine and Samuels supper.” She smiled sickeningly as she handed over a neatly wrapped loaf.   
Luc looked sceptically down at the loaf as she took it into her labour beaten hands “I shall have this as part of my meal at dawn” she said softly as she motioned for Jocelyn to come in “I apologise for the mess Mistress Woodbryg, I’ve been so busy working for the Yeardley’s that I hardly have the time to keep my own place tidy. I shall slice this for us, please make yourself at home”  
Jocelyn gazed around, grimacing at the state of the small room she stood in but knew she’d have to bite the bullet just to get things over with. To be cruel she had to be kind. “Oh no dear, none for me. I could simply burst after that supper I have just had. A simple drink to unite this friendship of ours will be seen fit, I’m sure”   
Placing a glass in front of the blonde woman, Lucille filled it with the dark liquid until it graced half the glass. She smiled as she lifted her glass “Here’s to friends and not enemies” she said as she looked at Jocelyn, despite the words that left Mistress Woodbryg’s lips she couldn’t help but feel that the words just didn’t sit right with her but decided to push it aside for that moment as they clicked glasses.   
The two ladies conversed for a few hours like they hadn’t been a burst of bad blood between them ever.   
Lucille scrubbed away at the wooden floors of the Yeardley’s home, her skin becoming feverish and pale to the eye. Her stubbornness made her work on after she wiped her forehead free of the sweat using her sleeve.   
Just like every Thursday afternoon, Recorder Castell was sat in front of George Yeardley’s desk speaking on matters of business. As the governor read over the pieces of paper the recorder had worked hard over, Samuel gazed over at the woman who had so dearly captured his heart. He noticed how her skin shone in the sunlight that filtered through the nearby window. Although, he found her undoubtfully beautiful, he couldn’t help but feel worried at her gaunt expression and constant wiping at her forehead.   
“I say, that’s some pretty good figures, Samuel” George Yeardley spoke, pulling Samuel back from his thoughts.   
“Thank you, sir. I just wanted your approval before I put these away with-“ his words were stopped as a thud and the noise of a pail being knocked over echoed through the small room.   
“Mistress Smith!”


	6. Chapter 6

“Mistress Smith!”  
“Samuel, get Doctor Priestley! Quick!” the governor moved a pillow from his own bed to lay under the young girls head as he moved her to lay on her back. “Lucille, can you hear me?” although she was just a servant, it did worry him that she was so weak and frail.   
The recorder ran as quick as his long legs could carry him towards the doctor’s home. His knuckles heavily rapping on the door as he caught his breath back. “Christopher! Open up, please!” he pleaded only hoping that his dear friend was inside.   
A creak was heard as the door opened, Doctor Priestley, a young man with dark hair stood before Samuel with a concerned look upon his face “Samuel, what is wrong? Is it Jocelyn again?” Although he was best friends with the recorder, he couldn’t help himself as he felt his desire for Mistress Woodbryg grow stronger.  
“No, she’s alright. It’s…it’s Lucille…she..she uh…she’s passed out on the floor of the governor’s home. I was sent to get you” he said still out of breath. He really needed to work on his running but that was the least of his worries at that moment.   
The doctor quickly grabbed his bag before following Samuel in a rush.   
Christopher set to work trying to figure out what had stricken the brunette before asking for her to be moved back to the comforts of her own bed. His only orders for her to be placed under a watchful eye and for to be informed when the girl had come around.   
Temperance Yeardley sat at the Lucille’s bedside, bible in hand as she read another verse occasionally stopping to dab the damp cloth across the young girls sweat covered brow. She was forever thankful for the hard work that the girl did, day in, day out for her and her husband, it was only right for her to keep a watchful eye over her maid.   
Lucille’s eyes slowly opened, the sunlight that shone through the small houses window caused her to wince, but even still it was barely above a whisper. The last thing she remembered was the urgency in Samuel’s voice as he shouted out for her before all went black. But how come she was laid in her own bed when she had passed out in the home of her employers. Her head beginning to ache with all the questions she did not have the answers to and yet she did not have the voice to ask such wonders, not just yet.   
Lady Yeardley glanced over from the holy book in her hands, stopping what she was reading out as she heard the wince. Her eyes growing softer as she noticed the eyes of the young girl were open. “Ahh, Mistress Smith, it’s good to see you back with us. I shall just get the doctor, I’m sure you have many questions and he’ll have the answer.” She got up from her spot, placing the bible back in its pouch that she carried everywhere and left for the doctors.   
Lucille lay still, hoping the pain that occupied her head would pass in time. It was all starting to come together but she needed a second opinion as to what had stricken her.  
Doctor Priestley smiled as he entered the room, Samuel in tow. “Mistress Smith, you’re awake, that’s good to see” he sat down in the empty seat by her bed. “How are you feeling?” he placed a hand on her forehead for any sign of a fever.  
“I…” she swallowed as she motioned to the water jug placed on the nightstand. With her lips wetted she tried to speak again “My head, it hurts and my stomach, it aches…” her voice was just above a whisper “What’s wrong with me? Will I recover? How did I get here?”   
Christopher poured a purple coloured liquid into a medicine spoon as he listened to her speak, nodding to show he was listening. “Your fever has gone which is the main things. The head pain will pass with plenty of hydration and rest along with the stomach pain.” Lucille swallowed the medicine, grimacing at the bitter after taste “Samuel and the governor carried you here under my instruction so that I could heal you. You will recover in due time, so no working for you for the next week or so, try to take it easy.”  
Samuel stood at the end of her bed, his eyes soft and bags under his eyes from long sleepless nights. He couldn’t sleep when the love of his life was lay stricken unwell in bed. He glanced at Christopher as he nodded for him explain what had stricken her so.   
“Now, I don’t want you to freak out but have a think. It appears that you have been poisoned, luckily the person who initiated the poison put two little in to kill you but instead stricken you with illness. I’d like you to have a think on who you may think this could’ve been” he said sincerely, not sugar coating anything.   
Lucille gulped, her fears becoming more apparent as she listened to his words. All she could do was simply nod and looked down at her hands.  
“Now, I’ll see if I can get Mistress Rutter to sit in with you for a couple of hours” Doctor Priestley began to pack his medicines back into the black bag he used to transport them.   
The recorder quickly stepped forward “I shall stay with Mistress Smith, I have been dismissed from my duties for the day and wouldn’t mind reading some to her” he smiled, his worry dissipating as he saw that she was awake and well.   
“Very well, Samuel. Please get me if anything changes” the doctor left the two in a comfortable silence.   
Samuel moved to sit in the chair beside her bed as he took her dainty hand in his. “I was so worried, Luce. The way you seemed to perish so quickly to then faint…it scared me” he swallowed thickly, interlocking their fingers together “It was Jocelyn wasn’t it? She poisoned you, my love”  
Lucille nodded as she felt tears slip down his cheek “She came around last night wanting to be friends, put everything behind us, she offered me some left over bread from your supper”  
His eyebrows furrowed at the prospect of bread “we didn’t have any bread with supper last night. Mercy had forgot to bake it…” as the words left his mouth, he had a sudden thought “Did you eat all of the bread she gave you, Luce?”  
Lucille shook her head before pointing to the small table that stood in the middle of the small room.   
Samuel got up to look at the bread on the table “I must take this to Christopher in the morning, he’ll be able to tell us if the poison has came from this bread but until then I shall remain by your side.”

She recaptured his hand in her as she gazed over at him “Samuel, could you read for me? Any book will do” she croaked out as she wriggled to get comfortable.   
“As you wish, my dear” he smiled as he began to read from a book he found at her bedside, the pages tatty and worn from use.   
She listened to him read between meals where he devotedly fed her. Pecking her lips once she finished each spoonful causing Lucille to giggle.   
Hours passed and dawn turned to dusk, Lucille had drifted off while Samuel continued to read.   
He gazed over shutting the book, his soft lips lay a kiss on her forehead as he settled in the chair, his head rested against hers.


	7. Chapter 7

The rooster crowed, waking Lucille from her peaceful slumber, it seemed as though her head was heavy, she couldn’t lift it. Her eyes glanced up and the sight could’ve melted her heart. Samuel was fast asleep, his head on top of hers. He stayed the whole night? what a sweetheart he is. She smiled at her thoughts as she gently moved his head onto a pillow.   
Lucille slipped out of the bed and moved to get changed. She’d be damned if she was going to lay in bed all day, especially when the floor need scrubbed.   
With a pail full of fresh water from the well, she began to scrub the floorboards, humming as she worked.   
Samuel was awoken by the sound of scrubbing. His eyes took some adjusting to the bright sun light that flowed through the adjacent window. Sitting up he let out a soft groan, his awkward angle he lay at had only made his sore back even more sore. When his eyes found the source of the noise, he was up like a shot  
“Ahh, no you don’t” he said as he gently picked her up from the spot on the floor. “You should be resting, not scrubbing the floors. I’ll get Mercy to get that while I’m at Christopher’s”   
Lucille rolled her eyes as she was laid back down “I’m fine Samuel, I really don’t see the fuss. I’m only doing some light scrubbing”  
“Light scrubbing is still work; you need to rest. If you stay here and do so while I take the bread to Christopher, I’ll take you for a stroll after supper. I refuse to go back into the same household as Jocelyn until all of this is clear” he said as he caressed her cheek  
She leaned into his touch as her eyes shut “How do you do it? Get me to listen, no one has ever achieved such things. I’m a very stubborn person”  
Samuel placed a gentle kiss to her cheek “I do it with love and being patient” he stepped away “I’ll be back as soon as I can, I’ll have Mercy come keep you company, my flower”  
“So, you think that whatever poisoned Lucille, has come from this bread?” Christopher Priestley began rolling up his sleeves as he looked down at the bread Samuel had brought to him.   
“Well, it’s the only thing she said she’s touched recently that could be the source” he spoke as he kept a hold of his cloak  
The Doctor nodded as began to examine the bread before pouring a liquid over it that acted like stomach acid.   
The bread gave off a strong odour, one like the plant that the poison came from. Samuel didn’t need to wait for Christopher to say anything, he could tell by the look on his face that it was indeed the bread that had been the carrier of the poison.   
Rage overtook Samuel’s body as he walked as quick as he could over to the governor’s house. Normally he’d rather talk a situation out till it came to resolve but it was not an option when it came to Lucille’s life, the one thing that got him through his days. People around the settlement could sense for days that there was something not right between the recorder and his wife to be.   
Temperance Yeardley opened the door, a smile on her lips “Good morning, Recorder Castell. My husband is at his desk, any news on Mistress Smith. I have sent my prayers to god in hope that she is well”  
“That’s what I’m here to talk about with your husband, Lady Yeardley. You are welcome to listen in as I know you and Mistress Smith have become very close, especially through the art of tapestries” he said as he stepped in to the house.   
George Yeardley was sat behind the oak desk that was near the back of the room, he was writing his monthly reports back to England of news from the settlement. Placing the quill down he glanced up at the sound of footsteps on the wooden floor. “Ahh, Samuel. I trust that you’re here with some news on our beloved house maid”  
“Yes, sir. She’s awake and well but the doctor has put her under a few days rest to make sure the poison has passed” he said as he looked between the Yeardley’s   
“Poison? Who would poison such a girl?” The governor asked as he stood from his desk to glance out the window “I need answers, I can’t have someone who dabbles with poison walking free in Jamestown”  
The Recorder nodded in agreement as he rubbed at his beard, working out how he would word his next sentence “I have been led to believe it’s my wife to be, Jocelyn. She gave Lucille the bread that contained the poison, I know its not much evidence wise but both me and Mercy can vouch thar she was outside our home at the time that Mistress Smith said Jocelyn visited”  
The governor took the information, he did get annoyed with how Mistress Woodbryg would go out of her way to meddle with the affairs that was colony politics. “And you still wish to marry Mistress Woodbryg?”   
“No, sir. I have tried all I can to tame and stop her ways but its just not possible. She has no interest in having kids or even the prospect of being intimate apart from when she tries to lure me” he spoke “She was nothing like this when I met her but it seems I’ve been fooled”  
“Well, then it is done, we shall arrest Mistress Castell and see what charges Mistress Smith would like to press against her. At the very most she will be sent back to England where the justice system over there will decide her fate.”   
“Thank you, Sir. I must get back to Mistress Smith and Mercy.” He bowed slightly as he left the Yeardley’s, picking out some flowers he made his way across the settlement towards the maid’s house,  
“Samuel! That’s where you are, hunny bunch” Jocelyn smiled as she stood in front of him “Those are gorgeous, how lucky a girl I-“  
“Just stop! No more Jocelyn!” he sighed as he moved from her grip “We are no more; I know how you poisoned Mistress Smith. I tried and tried with you but your nothing other than cold hearted. It’s obvious that you don’t love me, and I’m not prepared to spend my life with a woman who doesn’t love me back enough to stay out of business that is not hers. You have until tomorrow to get your stuff out of the house”  
He walked off not giving her another look. Yeah it hurt but now it meant that he and Lucille could have their chance at happiness, if she wanted so.  
Mercy hummed softly as she folded one of Lucille’s dresses into the pile in the corner. The young brunette was asleep in her bed, it had seemed that after Mercy had fed her the medicine Doctor Priestley had prescribed for her stomach pain, made her very drowsy and sleepy.   
Samuel knocked before stepping in, he smiled over at Mercy as he placed the flowers in a vase “You can head back now and continue with your work, Mercy. I have Mistress Smith under control. Also, help Mistress Woodbryg with her belongings”   
Mercy nodded with a smile as she made her way back to her work, a spring in her step.   
Lucille heard voices and began to come round from her nap “What’s this about getting Mistress Woodbryg’s belongings?” her voice just above a whisper  
“We can be together, Luce. I took the news about the bread to the governor and he has sent out for Jocelyn’s arrest” he smiled as he sat down on the edge of her bed, taking his hands in hers.   
Her eyes widened as she couldn’t keep the grin from forming on her lips as she leaned forward pulling Samuel into the tightest hug, she could muster the strength to give.   
“Will you do me the honour of becoming my wife, Lucille Smith?”


	8. Chapter 8

“Will you do me the honour of becoming my wife, Lucille Smith?”  
Lucille blinked back tears as she began to comprehend his words, biting down on her chapped lips she nodded, forgetting how to talk in that very moment.  
“Is that a yes?” he asked as he leaned forward to cup her cheeks, his eyes full of hope.  
“Yes! You don’t even need to ask; you know I’ll happily marry you” she grinned as she pulled him in for a kiss.  
Their lips met in a heated kiss, it was like all the tension and feeling of being forbidden was released in a short moment of lips meeting lips. Pale delicate hands moved to cup his cheek as her thumb caressed the hairs on his jawline that she had come to love so much.  
Samuel slowly pulled back as his eyes gazed into hers. How could one woman be so beautiful? He thought as he silently began to memorise her gorgeous features causing the brunette to blush heavily.  
“See something you like, dear Samuel?” she asked, her voice as soft as cotton.  
“Many things my dear, many, many things although we have to wait before we explore such things” his thumb began to caress the soft skin that was below them “I think Saturday shall be the best day we wed, not too far away and not too close. I’ll speak with the reverend, get things worked out.”  
Lucille nuzzled against him with a smile “It’s a good job I have one good dress suitable then, hmm?” her body relaxed against the touch of her lover.  
“And many more will be in your possession once I write back to England. You will have the finest of silks that can grace the bodice of such a beauty.” He moved so that he could wrap his arm around her shoulders, pulling her closer “I will get Mercy to help move your belongings into your new home. If it makes you more comfortable, I shall stay with Christopher until our wedding night”  
Shaking her head, she closed her eyes “No, no, I feel that I’d find most comfort being in the arms of the man I love so during the long nights. We may as well start now, practise for married life”  
Samuel administered a chuckle as he kissed her forehead before moving some stray strands of hair that were dangling in her eyes “I can’t argue with that. I promise I’m going to keep you safe from harm, we’re going to grow, have an amazing family and just explore this new world in a trance of love” his eyes sparkled in the light, the one thing Samuel Castell was so set on was having a family of his own. A child to teach and have grow up in the world created amongst the settlement.   
The smile on Lucille’s face turned into a grin as she opened her eyes to gaze at the man that sat beside her “it all sounds perfect; I can’t wait to see what the future holds. Now run along to the reverend so I can begin to pack the little belongings I own.” She giggled as she playfully shoved him.  
Lucille sang as she folded her garments delicately into the chest that they arrived in from the ship.   
Mercy smiled as she picked up some of the vases and candle sticks that her friend and soon to be mistress had brought with her. “The lord must have been answering my prayers. The Master seems utter most happy that you will be marrying him soon. I myself is happy to have you as my mistress.”   
She let out a heartfelt giggle as she gazed at the young girl “You’re very kind, Mercy. Please remember although I am marrying your master, I am still your friend and we will split such chores”   
“Only if you’re sure, ma’am” she smiled more as she stood up straight “right, lets start getting your belongings home ma’am”   
Lucille nodded and began to help her carry the lighter objects to the recorders home. It was just a little bigger than her small chalet, the wooden oak bed with four posters gave off an aura of grace and wealth, something she wasn’t used to, something that would take some time to get used to.   
Samuel stepped in behind them, making sure no one was walking by, before wrapping his strong arms around her waist “A beautiful sight in our home, I hope its all okay for you, my love”  
“Samuel, a tiny tent in the middle of the fields would be perfect for me, so long as you’re by my side” she leaned into his chest, placing a kiss on his chin “although, I do really like it here”  
“I’m glad my dear, this is our home now and you can decorate it however you see fit” he kissed her forehead “and you may choose whatever side of the bed you want to claim as yours. I have sent some helpers to carry the rest of your belongings here. You need your rest. I’ll get Mercy to brew you some tea to aid your sleep”  
Nodding she broke free from his embrace as she walked around to the side of the bed furthest from the door, slipping off her shoes, Lucille lay down under the sheets, thankful she had only braided her hair that morning as hair pins would dig into the scalp as she rested.   
He lay another soft kiss on her forehead before moving out the side door to help with moving her belongings, although there wasn’t much, he made sure they were all handled with care.   
It was true, the tea that Mercy had brewed had Lucille out like a light in one of the most comfortable sleeps she had the delight of experiencing since she arrived in Jamestown.  
Loud giggles and the noise of pillows hitting pillows could be heard by anyone that walked past Recorder Castell’s home.   
“You started this, Samuel” she giggled as she lightly whacked him with the pillow, feathers straying all over the wooden floor.   
“Don’t make me tickle you, sweetheart. You’re the one who said they were bored” he moved forward scooping her up into his arms, eliciting a squeak from her mouth as he lay her on the freshly washed sheets   
“We could’ve read but no, you decide hitting me with a pillow is more fun” she giggled gazing up at him “Lordy, I’m marrying a man child”  
“Hey! That’s it!” he chuckled as he began to tickle her sides lightly before getting more and more intense.   
Lucille wriggled and giggled, tears sliding down her cheeks as she gasped for breath “No! Stop! Samuel! I can’t…I can’t breathe” her arms tried to push him off but her struggles only made him smirk more.   
She bit her lip before quickly leaning up and capturing his lips in a soft and love filled kiss.   
Samuel slowly stopped tickling her as he moved a hand to caress her cheek. It was one thing that he could not resist, that and spending time in their field.  
Her eyes fluttered shut as she deepened the kiss. Her hand moving to play with the hair at the nape of his neck.   
The recorder slowly pulled away muttering under his breath “we must wait, we can’t go further”  
She leaned up to cup his cheeks “dear, we don’t need to but if we did, I could assure you I wouldn’t regret such actions”  
“Luce, I want you to feel like an absolute goddess the first time we make love, show you that I worship the very ground you walk on” his lips brushed against her fingertips as he held her hands in his “ I promise you that on our wedding night, I’ll be gentle and treat you with nothing but love”   
“I never thought I’d be so lucky coming here, but it seems I’ve came out on top. The luckiest maiden in the settlement” she gazed up at him before opening her arms “Cuddles?”  
“I may grant you some cuddles, my fair lady”


	9. Chapter 9

Bang, bang, bang. A loud knock awoke Recorder Castell and his beloved Luce from their slumber. It was dawn in the settlement and the warm Virginia sun had began to rise on the new day.   
Wrapping her maroon coloured shawl around her shoulders, Lucille moved to sit at the small table as Samuel moved to answer the door.   
“Marshall Redwick, how can I help you so early in the morning?” he asked as he rubbed some sleep out of his eyes.   
The Marshall stepped into the small home, no care on whether he was welcome inside or not. His sword clung to his side, shining in the morning sun. “We have arrested Mistress Woodbryg and its seen to that Mistress Smith decides her fate.” His voice boomed through the house as he turned to face the couple. An emotionless expression presented on his face.   
Lucille furrowed her brows at his words “Me? Shouldn’t the law decide what shall be done with such a case and at a time more suitable than the crack of dawn, sir?”  
“The Governor has decided to keep this down low for the moment so that it doesn’t cause any panic throughout the settlement. There’s nothing more rewarding than a productive morning, so, what will it be ma’am? Bear in mind that women don’t often get an opinion in the matter of law and politics in this colony”  
She let out a soft sigh as she gazed over at Samuel before coming to a conclusion “I don’t feel safe with her roaming around here and I get what faces her if she is to go back to England unmarried. Is there anyway of sending her to another settlement, one upriver?”   
The Marshall nodded “that is possible, I’m sure any man there would be happy to take a wife. I’ll notify the governor of your decision and then on the next boat she’ll be transported to another settlement.” He then turned to Samuel “I bid you and your maiden a good day” turning on his heels, Redwick left with a triumphant smirk on his face.   
The brunette girl rubbed her temples as she tried to comprehend what had just happened, a headache beginning to form.   
Samuel moved to stand behind her chair, massaging her shoulders with his large hands “that’s it over with now, Luce. Although, it could have been handled later on” he whispered as he placed a soft kiss on her hair “I have to do some work after church, I’ve suggested to Mercy that you both could begin making flower arrangements for our wedding, since you seem to have a keen eye for beautiful flowers”  
Smiling she turned to face him, taking her hands in his. “Your idea sounds perfect, I look forward to taking a stroll in the field to pick such flowers but for now we must get changed to attend church. I don’t think Reverend Whitaker would condemn me turning up in my white nightgown” letting out a soft giggle she got up from her chair “I pressed and washed your Sunday bests yesterday, they’re laid over the dressing table.” Lucille began to lead him to get changed.  
“Would you like some more white ones or the pale blue ones, ma’am?” Mercy asked as she gathered the flowers, they had picked into a wicker basket.   
Lucille’s long dark auburn hair blew in the gentle breeze as she gazed over the flowers that grew in front of her. “I’d maybe go for some more of those Bellis Perenis’, if we have too many it can simply be weaved into my hair as I wish to wear my cream dress”  
“You will be most beautiful, ma’am. The most gorgeous Mistress in Jamestown. Oh, I am so lucky to have the most wonderful mistress. Master Castell is one lucky man, I tell you” she smiled as she snapped the stem each flower before placing them gently in the basket.   
“And I can assure you that Pepper Sharrow will be the most happiest the day that you both join in marriage. It’s a wonderful feeling when you find your true love” she smiled as she linked arms with Mercy “lets head back and begin binding these into bundles, shall we?”   
The two girls sung and laughed as they skipped their way back to the settlement, it was like a whole weight had been lifted from both their shoulders as they watched the boat move up the river, transporting the woman who had brought terror and fear to both of their beings.   
Samuel smiled as he walked back from the town assembly, he watched as Mercy and Lucille sat outside binding the flowers together. If it wasn’t before now that he realised that he had fallen deeply for Luce he surely would’ve realised with the sight that was before him. She was so selfless and beautiful, oh and her laugh, it would carry in the wind and could brighten anyone’s day. He came to a stop inf front of them and leaned against the wall of their home “I see you both are enjoying yourselves?”  
Lucille smiled as she got up to greet him with a soft kiss to his cheek “My dear, we’ve had the most wonderful afternoon picking out flowers. Mercy had the idea of using some twine to bind them together into little bundles, aren’t they lovely, Samuel”  
“Very much so, I can’t wait for the day we join in marriage its going to be wonderful. I’ll leave you both to finish while I put my papers away” smiling he kissed her hand before moving inside to tidy his stuff away and start on supper.   
The girls hummed softly as their dainty fingers worked at binding the flowers together and tying the twine into pretty bows.   
Supper was eaten as quickly it was served, all the bending down to pick flowers in the Virginia sunlight had worked up an appetite for Luce. As she sat cleaning the bowls and wooden cutlery Samuel puffed on his pipe.   
“What would you think of adding some window boxes full of flowers to our home?” she asked as she lifted the pail to empty it put the door   
Samuel puffed out some smoke before placing the pipe back in his desk drawer, moving to wrap his arms tightly around her waist. “I think it would brighten the place up. Its as much your home as it is mine, it’s our home. The Castell’s” he smiled placing a kiss on her cheek “maybe one day we’ll have little ones running around too”   
She let out a soft giggle as she leaned into his embrace “Slow down, we’re not married yet. One step at a time, besides we’d need a bigger home” Luce smiled as she moved out of his arms “early night sound like a good idea to you?”   
“Always does on a Sunday evening” he said as he moved with her to their bed, pulling her close and drifting off into a slumber.   
Creaking of the floorboards woke Lucille from her sleep, moving out from Samuel’s arms she followed the soft glow of the candle near the door.   
Mercy had been woken by the noise of footsteps rushing past outside, she stood at the door with the ceramic candle holder trying to see what or who was up at such a time rushing about the settlement.   
Lucille stood behind her about to ask what had troubled her but as she opened her mouth the sight before the two shocked them enough for them to let out a loud scream.


	10. Chapter 10

Lucille stood behind her about to ask what had troubled her but as she opened her mouth the sight before the two shocked them enough for them to let out a loud scream.

Samuel jolted from his sleep as the screams echoed throughout his home and the settlement. Quickly grabbing his dressing gown, he made for the open door where he wrapped his arms around Lucille as she sobbed into his chest.   
Mercy clung to her mistress, eyes tightly shut as she whimpered “Don’t let them hurt me ma’am, don’t let them take me” the candle stick holder discarded on the ground from being dropped.   
“What happened? What did you both see?” he asked trying to stay calm as he comforted his wife to be and house maid.   
Many other villagers were beginning to stir at the disturbance, some gathering in groups to talk quietly amongst themselves on what had just happened.   
“There was these men and…and…they were running wild like they had just done something…” Lucille spoke shakily as she wiped her eyes “One of them…” she gulped “one of them had a musket…”   
“A musket? Surely not…”  
Mercy quickly cut him off “I saw with my own eyes too, Master Castell, sir, the naturals”   
Samuel rubbed his beard as he moved to take both girls back inside, boiling some tea to sooth their nerves. “ The matter will be dealt with in the morning, I am sure of it. An assembly will be called and the matter at hand discussed but for now you both need your rest.” He placed a hand on Lucille’s shoulder as he stood close.   
Lucille gazed up at him after Mercy had left to try and sleep more, her eyes red and puffy from tears. “How can I sleep when my mind is tormented with the smallest of sounds? They might come back, what will I do, Samuel?”  
Moving to crouch in front of her, his hands found her dainty ones. “I promise you, my dear that I’ll protect you, IF they come back they’ll have to get through me” his lips touched her cheek “Come to bed, we’ll cuddle and if you don’t want to sleep I shall read some passages to you.”   
The recorder lifted the young girl bridal style and lay her gently down under the soft sheets of their shared bed. He sat against the headboard and moved her to lay with her back against his chest.   
She smiled fondly as she snuggled into the warmth of his body. “Your so kind, caring and loving my dear, Samuel. I do not know what I’d do without you by my side. You’ll be a great role model to our future children and all those who settle in Jamestown”   
Lucille lay her head down into the crook of his neck as he lay soft kisses in her hair mumbling sweet nothings to calm her. “Ahh, children, you dream of such prospects too, Luce?” he whispered as he leaned over to relight the candle.   
“I do admit the thought does creep into my mind every so often” she smiled “I hear how fond you are of having a family of your own and it makes my heart swell with even more love for you than I thought was possible. As your wife to be, I intend to make that dream of yours come true”   
He wrapped his arms around her frame more as the smile on his face grew wider “I am grateful for that, very much. You will be the most wonderful mother to a tiny babe. One that will bring so much joy not just to us but to the whole settlement” Samuel kissed her head again before humming a melody he once heard her sing by the riverside. It was not long until she was fast asleep, feeling safer than ever in the arms of her lover.  
Lucille sat proud in the chair in front of the small vanity that was in the shared bedroom. Mercy was pinning her hair and threading some of the left-over flowers through her brunette locks.   
“You’re going to be the most gorgeous bride that Jamestown has ever seen, ma’am” she gushed “Master Castell is going to be so happy when he sees you in church”  
Her cheeks burned a soft rose colour as she adjusted the corset of her dress “I sure do hope so Mercy. I’ve dreamed of a moment like this from since I was only a child and now it’s here” she stood up from her chair and linked her arm with Mercy’s “Shall we get this party started?”  
Letting out a soft giggle, Mercy walked with her mistress to the church. Lucille’s dress blew in the breeze as she walked slowly down the aisle, lead by the governor.   
As the Recorders eyes met his loves, he could not help but tear up. Lord, she’s even more beautiful, look at how the small flowers accent her long beautiful brown hair and the dress flows over every curve.  
Lucille stopped in front of him and after handing her bouquet of flowers to Mercy and reaching for his hands. It took all her might not to happily breakdown in that moment.  
The townsfolk clapped and cheered as Samuel carried his bride out the church in his arms. Both happily crying and nuzzling against each other. It was as if a massive weight was lifted from both, justice for all the heartache and feelings of forbiddances for now they were husband and wife.   
Lucille squeaked as she was placed back down on the ground, automatically linking her arm with her husbands. Flower petals were thrown over them both as they gathered on the grass outside the settlement’s walls for celebrations.   
“May I kiss you again, dear Mistress Castell?” he whispered as he caressed both her cheeks, leaning down to nuzzle his nose against hers.  
“You may, Master Castell. No permission is needed, your wife loves to devote herself to your affections” she grinned as she brushed her lips gently against his.   
Samuel grinned before pressing his lips against hers in a love filled and passionate kiss, more passionate than any kiss they had shared before.   
Luce pulled away first as she lay her head against his chest, the sound of a fiddle playing and others dancing gave her an idea, “Dance with me, Samuel” she smirked as she gazed up into his beautiful blue eyes.   
He smiled as he took her hands “I would love to do so”   
The two lovebirds moved happily together, giggling giddily as they danced to the sound of the fiddle before retiring back to their home once all the celebrations had died down.  
Standing before the bedroom mirror, Luce allowed her husband to unlace her corset. His gentle hands caressing each part of skin that began to appear from under her garments.   
“You’re absolutely gorgeous, Lucille Castell. It seems like you were sculped by God himself” he whispered before laying a soft kiss on her exposed shoulder “I promise that tonight I am going to treat you as my Queen and worship every inch of your body”  
Lucille turned to face him as her hands began to undo the forest green tunic that adorned his torso. “The whole prospect of such fills my body with a sense of warmth and desire that only you can settle”   
Lucille and Samuel spent their wedding night making passionate love to each other all night long. Taking time to appreciate each other and each other’s bodies.


	11. Chapter 11

The warm sunlight danced along Lucille’s uncovered porcelain skin. Swallows outside the window sang as they indicated that morning had finally broken.   
Lucille was awoken from her slumber as soft kisses were pressed against her cheeks and lips. Smirking she opened her emerald eyes to be met with the piercing blue eyes of her husband.  
“Good morning, my darling husband” she smiles as she placed a soft kiss against his welcoming lips.  
Samuel grinned as he sat up against the grand oak headboard of their bed before pulling Luce to lay in his lap. “mmm, good morning my beautiful wife, how did you sleep? Was it too warm for you?”   
Shaking her head, she wrapped her arms around his torso “it was perfect, I felt like I was sleeping on clouds of soft cotton.” Grinning she ran her hand over the sheets “clouds of soft, soft cotton and draped in the smoothest of silk. I could sleep here for the rest of my life and never complain”   
Smiling he kissed her cheeks “We should rise and perhaps go a walk along the riverbanks, it’s a nice day for such activity.”  
Rising from the bed sheets, Luce grabbed her robe “A walk would be nice, especially as it looks really warm outside. Just let me get ready and I’ll iron your tunic”  
With a light blue dress adorning her pale frame, she placed the freshly ironed garments of her husband onto the chair by their bed before moving to let him change in peace. 

Birds sang as they perched on branches along the river, the hot Virginia sun reflecting over the murky water.   
The couple walked with arms linked and the sound of laughter, conversation and ‘I love you’ leaving their lips. It had been such a long time since Samuel had been this happy and he was beginning to enjoy the life of a married man.   
Lucille had never thought she would get to this point of happiness in life, especially with how life in Jamestown has first treated her. She giggled at a small anecdote he had spoke to her, emerald eyes wavering over his appearance, the sun brought out small but cute freckles across his nose. The longer she looked, the more she fell in love with the man on her arm.   
“You’re staring again” he hummed amused as he moved them to a quaint spot on the riverbank to sit.   
“How can I not? You’re so incredibly handsome, I’m noticing features of you that I’ve never noticed before, like how you have a dashing of freckles across your nose and that your hair has flecks of blonde through it that are only visible in the sunlight” she smiled as she placed a gentle hand on his cheek, caressing the skin softly as she gazed into his eyes.   
Samuel leaned forward nuzzling his nose against hers, a soft blush spreading on his cheeks. “I promise to never let you go, to love and cherish you always.” He whispered as he sat down in the grass, pulling her to sit in his lap “here in Virginia we will raise a beautiful family together”  
Laying her head against his shoulder, Lucille smiled, her arms wrapping around his broad shoulders. She felt most safe in his arms. “When would you like to start? I’ve already had my blood in this month so I’m ready whenever you are”   
His smile grew into a wide grin as he felt an indescribable sense of happiness fill his being. “Are you being serious?” he waited for a nod from his wife before continuing “My love! I cannot begin to describe how happy I am with this prospect, a family with you is a dream. How about later we give it a try?” Samuel began to pepper her face with kisses as she giggled softly.

“Ma’am, ma’am” Mercy called as she pulled Lucille’s attention away from her work on the tapestry in her hands.   
“Yes, dear Mercy?”  
“Could you help me collect some eggs from the Sharrow’s? It’s just that its dark and I don’t like the dark that much and I forgot to get them earlier…” the young maid babbled away as she looked at her mistress with the most innocent look any one could muster.   
“Of course, I can, I find the moon and stars a great comfort, just let me grab my cloak and we can get going.” Smiling she kissed her husband’s cheek as she grabbed her silk cloak.   
The two girls walked the path to the Sharrow’s farm, Lucille listening in to Mercy’s rambles about Pepper. 

Hanging up her cloak and locking the door, the sight that met Luce as she turned around had her breath clung at the back of her throat.   
Candle’s lit the room softly and a trail of pink petals lead her to their room where Samuel lay shirtless.   
“Samuel, what is all this? Did you intentionally make Mercy take me to get eggs?” she asked, her cheeks staining with a blush and her eyes fixated on the sight before her.   
He nodded as he got up to move behind her, his hands sliding her dress off her shoulder as he placed gentle kisses against each newly piece of exposed skin. “I may have, I wanted for this to be romantic, a moment to remember, the night we conceived our child.”   
Lucille bit her bottom lip softly as she helped him slide her dress off. Her heart melting at his words and actions. They were both so in love that nothing could break the bond between them both.

The glow from the crackling warm amber fire, cascaded light over the two bodies in a mix of limbs under the thin sheet. Their bodies glimmering with sweat from the previous activities.   
The Recorder’s hand ran through his lover’s brunette hair as she recited a sonnet she had read in one of her husband’s books. His eyes shut as he imagined her reading such things to a small infant, their child. The image was one that he desired for and was happy that she desired for too.


	12. Chapter 12

With a raised eyebrow and her stomach churning, Lucille Castell placed the maroon coloured ribbon against the side of the frayed wooden bucket. The brunette washed her hands promptly with the fresh water sat by the door, the same water she had cleaned her husbands smoking pipe in an hour previous.   
The Castell’s had been happily married for four gracious months; it took some time but Lucille had finally got used to being referred to as the “Recorder’s wife”. The young female had taken pride of carrying the Castell family brooch, something that Samuel’s mother had sent over from England as soon as she had caught wind that her eldest son had married a maiden.   
“Mistress Castell! Ma’am?” the soft voice of Mercy Myrtle broke the recorders wife from her glazed over daydream.   
“Yes, Mercy?” she asked as she moved towards the open door where the maid stood holding an overflowing basket of washing. “Ah, I forgot, it’s washing day isn’t it? Silly me, I’ve been so focused on sorting super for Samuel that it’s completely slipped my mind.”  
“Ma’am, there’s no need to worry. I can do any you have to do, it ain’t no trouble” she smiled, to anyone new to the Settlement, it was obvious that the young girl was one who brought constant sunshine to all that she spent time with.   
“Oh, Mercy, thank you. That would mean a lot, I don’t have much as I did some yesterday to clear my mind but there’s a few of Samuel’s tunics that could do a little freshening” her voice soft and kind, Lucille bundled the green tunic of her husbands neatly into the basket of the waiting maid “Again, thank you. Give my love to Pepper and the babe”   
Mercy nodded before she skipped across the dusty ground towards the river where the towns maidens were doing their weekly wash of their husbands’ garments.   
With one less thing to worry about, Lucille moved to peel and prepare the potatoes that would be used in her signature pottage that Samuel loved so much.   
Words tumbled around in her head like two drunken sailors fighting over a bag of silver. How was she going to tell him? Does she just come straight out with it or does she make it game of guess the clues? With each thoughts her hands trembled more, the sharp knife curling the peelings into the bucket below.   
Before too long she had zoned out again, despite her hands still shakily peeling at the vegetable that had long lost its skin. She was pulled from her thoughts by a pair of hands hastily moving her fingers towards a bucket of cool water. Looking down she saw splashes of blood oozing like rain drops into the bucket from a small cut on the inside of her hand.   
Samuel Castell had been let off early that bright Wednesday, the governor wanted some time alone with his wife before the long journey back to England he would undertake the next day to present his findings of gold to the King. Placing the satchel of papers at his desk, the tall man moved towards the kitchen where he hoped to find his wife doing her tapestry. Instead, he found Lucille staring off into the distant as her hands bled, what once was a potato was long gone and now in the bucket below.  
Rushing forward with the bucket of water he gently took her hands so he could clean wound so it could be wrapped in cloth.   
“Luce, what have you done, you silly woman?” he said as he placed a kiss on each of her finger tips. “Luci? Lucille?” he gently shook her shoulders a little.  
Lucille blinked before her eyes met her husband’s ocean blue eyes “Huh? What did I miss?” she asked before sighing “Oh no, my potato has gone…”   
“You’ve nicked your skin with the knife but its only a surface cut. You need to be careful, eh?” he shook his head chuckling “Never mind the potato, we have plenty. How about you tell me what’s going on in that pretty head of yours?”   
“I’m…I’m with child…” she blurted as she watched her husbands face to gage his reaction.   
Her words took a few seconds to sink into Samuel’s mind before a smile as wide as his face would allow appeared. His arms pulled her small frame into a tight hug as tears of joy filled his eyes.   
“Luce! This is wonderful! Oh my…I’m going to be a father” he beamed as he peppered her cheeks with kisses “We’re going to have our very own little babe to bring up right here in Virginia”   
“Our very own, my dear. One that shares our looks and caring values” she smiled moving her hands to cup his cheek “I was planning on making us a feast to celebrate once I had told you but it seems I can’t contain such happy news”  
The recorder pecked her lips “This is a cause to tell the neighbours, shout it from the roof tops and along the river banks. Let the whole colony know that my darling wife will have a babe. We will build a new home, one with our own piece of land on our field. I have had it reserved since our wedding day and the plans are almost done.”  
“Oh, Samuel! That is wonderful, it will be the perfect place to bring up our own little family. It’s the place that holds so close to our heart.” She bubbled with tears of happiness. “We must write a letter back to England to alert your mother of our news”  
“Of course, my dear. She will be thrilled and maybe one day when baby Castell is older, we can make the journey back to England for a visit. I can finally show you around my home town” his large hand found its way down to rest on her warm stomach “I can’t believe that in here our very own child will blossom until one day God see’s it fit for us to hold, he or she in our arms. It’s all a miracle and I shall make sure that Christopher takes utter most care of you throughout this blessing. Now, you relax while I finish the supper you have already started, my love”


End file.
